naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Sutōmī Chinoike
Sutōmī Chinoike, is a Genin-ranked kunoichi of Kirigakure and heiress to the Chinoike Clan; born with blood-red eyes reminiscent of the colour of her clan's dojutsu. Sutomi desires to become the Mizukage of the nation of Kirigakure; and desires to further the advancement of her village and quell the underlying unrest present. Finally, due to the circumstances of her parents' operations in Kiri, Sutomi wishes to make a solid name for herself as a kunoichi to help to further wash away the stigma associated with both her parents. Personality Backstory Sutomi Chinoike Story Abilities Chakra Reserves and Prowess As the daughter of two exceptionally powerful shinobi, Sutomi lacks absolutely nothing in terms of chakra capacity and potency, and even in the discipline of chakra control, having inherited the absolute level of mastery over the nature transformation half of chakra control from her father, and a decent level of control from them both as shape transformation. Sutomi's crimson chakra that quite literally feels sharp and menacing, but it is said that this is simply due to the nature of her clan's chakra types. Sutomi possesses very large chakra reserves, enough to allow her to continuously utilize very chakra-intensive techniques repeatedly in short periods of time without noticeable exhaustion and obliterate her opposition before they realize. Sutomi's skill with elemental chakra control is such that she is capable of actualizing all techniques with a single one-handed handseal if any are required whatsoever, having an unnatural affinity to the wind element. Sutomi is also known to demonstrate the ability to sense chakra, without even necessarily requiring any sort of specialized technique to do so. Sutomi's skill with non-contact based sensory methods is considered to be quite impressive, being able to sense one's chakra signatures and detect this over a distance. This also allows her to know where her opponents are even if one or more of her senses are blocked and launch attacks with impeccable accuracy by combining her senses with this form of extrasensory perception, and even tell the difference between species of individuals with nothing but raw sensory capabilities. Physical Prowess and Taijutsu While not exceptionally skilled, Sutomi has demonstrated a working knowledge of basic taijutsu, as well as a solid footing on the basic style of sparring taught at Ninja Academies. Taking the flow, a concept mainly employed by taijutsu users, and applying it to her fighting syle, Sutomi is an extremly fluent fighter, and while she may not practice or dabble that much in taijutsu, she has demonstrated a remarkable amount of agility and flexibility, not unbecoming of a potential taijutsu specialist, though considering her main talent as of the moment, the chances of that are unlikely, nevermind the fact that she may sometimes use a technique that might be considered nin-taijutsu. Her physical abiltiies far surpass any regular human being, though she is usually at a physical disadvantage against those who specialize specifically in taijutsu, utilizing her talent with Ninjutsu to get by. Ninjutsu *'Wind Body Flicker Technique:' *'Body Replacement Technique:' *'Transformation Technique: '''Sutomi is capable of *'Clone Technique: Sutomi is capable of creating intangible copies of herself without any substance, andas a result, no ability to attack, but however, do not dissipate when touching something, simply phasing through it, or may act as if the object is obstructed their path in a physical manner. *'Hiding in Chakra Technique: '''A basic technique and general skill taught to shinobi of Kirigakure, a personal technique of the village which has then spread and become well known across the Great Shinobi Countries, Sutomi is capable of releasing her chakra to the air to protect herself from the vision of chakra sensory techniques as well as ocular techniques outside of the Byakugan. This technique is usually then expanded to create to create an elemental version to conceal oneself from the regular view of others, and makes her Cloak of Invisibility Technique especially potent. Nature Transformation Wind Release Sutomi has the incredible affinity to the element possesed originally by her father, one of the greatest users of the nature transformation in the Shinobi World as of today, and as a result, possesses a level of nature transformation and an elemental affinity considered to be incredibly vast beyond the belief of most regular indiviuduals, a sleeping potential yet to awaken within her. However, regardless of the dormancy of her incredible prowess with Wind Release, Sutomi is capable of utilizing this Wind Release on a level that matches some of the stronger demonstrations of elemental affinities at the Genin level, if not completely surpasses them, her natural power being on a level that has the wind element come so extremely natural to her that their chakra costs are greatly lowered, a strength that most consider an unfair advantage in the world of shinobi, or atleast those that go against them. Utilizing techniques one might call unorthodox or potentially beyond her level, Sutomi's prowess with the art, even as a Genin, is nothing to be scoffed at. *'Wind Release: Blade of Wind Technique- 'Sutomi, by simply flowing chakra to her fingertips, gains the ability to emit a powerful burst of wind-natured chakra that she can shape and materialize into a miniature, condensed, and nearly invisible blade of wind that assaults her opponent's body in a powerful gust of wind, even at times showing the potential to mutilate her opponent in quite a gruesome manner. In fact, Sutomi has shown to be skilled enough with this technique to throw it in quick and constant succession. **'Blade of Wind Barrage: 'Sutomi can also utilize these wind blades to greatly increase the power of her attacks in hand to hand combat, having her attacks take on the unsurpassed penertrative and cutting powers of Wind Release to seemingly cut through most of what her hands touch, and cause small cuts even when the wind blades barely connect to living breathing beings. *'Wind Release: Air Pocket Technique: 'A technique Sutomi was forced to come up with while stuck being a kunoichi who specialized in Wind-type ninjutsu where all her colleagues attempted to drown her with Water-type ninjutsu, Sutomi has developed the technique known as the Air Pocket technique, accumulating air from the surrounding environment and forcing into a small area around her body, keeping it constant, spiralling movement, the air around her serving as both a barrier and source of extra oxygen should she need to regain her breath underwater, amongst other things that it might be potentially useful for. *'Wind Release: Vacuum Wall: Sutomi, by taking a deep breath, kneads and amplifies the quantity of wind within her lungs, and while exhaling, makes a sudden, spinning motion, compressing the air released out of her mouth into a blade of wind that covers a great area around her due to th circular motion she makes, with the sharpened blast capable of slicing through multiple targets across a significant distance,a feat which allows her to effectively fight by simply breathing. *'Wind Release: Pressure Propulsion: '''Sutomi, by harnessing the ability focus wind into specific areas, such as her feet and limbs, is capable of creating what is effectively a pressurized wall of wind, a technique taught to her by her father, as this technique is simply a recreation of Typhoon Release on a vastly lesser scale. As a result, Sutomi is capable of utilizing these techniques to form a foothold in combat, allowing her to change her direction mid combat, as well as grant herself a burst of speed if necessary. *'Wind Release: Hiding in the Wind Technique: ' *'Wind Release: Great Breakthrough''' *'Wind Release: Flower Scattering Technique: '''Sutomi can summon a cyclone of petals to attack her opponents, as well as direct it wherever she pleases. However, combining this with her ability to substitute regular petals with those of poisonous flowers she learned from the flower arranging classes kunoichi are often forced to do as part of their studies, Sutomi can use this technique to quite a potent effect, however, this technique does in fact require quite a bit of chakra, due to conjuring an entire cyclone of force as well as petals. *'Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance''' *'Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken' **'Wind Release: Flower Shuriken: Falling Blossoms and Flowering Leaves: ' Intelligence Trivia Category:Pages added by Vegeta2314 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Shinobi Category:Genin Category:Kirigakure